Somethin Wrong With the JL
by janahjean
Summary: Wait.what! Now a series of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own _. _ is the property of DC and Marvels, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Matls:

Starmobile playfive phone

Google doc

Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70

41\. Somethin Wrong wit the JL

by: janahjeanb

Superman blink and shake his head suddenly disoriented. He let go and sheepishly took a step back from hugging the Winter Soldier.

"You done?" The winter soldier asked in his cool, inhumane voice.

Superman almost flinch in expectation of a kryptonite shard being shove on his chest. He frown at his physical reaction. He wonder where and why that thought came into existence since he and the Winter Soldier have been friends for many years. The Soldier prove time and again that he wont act in such a way to betray his trust.

In some way, superman got a sinking feeling he deserve someone to shove a shard in him. Superman wonder why his mind is filled with an angry mob of flying bats.

Wonderwoman miss someone but...who? She sipped her icemocha and look around at the cafeteria. She start puting checkmark before the mental list of friends in attendance.

"Earth to Diana?" Superman repeated. He is growing concern at Diana's distraction these past days.

The Soldier glare at the kryptonian when he elbow him for help. He put down his cuppa and look at Diana. "What's wrong?"

Diana looked at her two bestfriends. " i think, i miss someone " she said softly, unaware of the trail of tears falling on her cheeks.

Flash surprise everyone by stolling abruptly in his nonstop streaming of words.

"Someone should have threaten me to stop talking." He said somewhat a mixture of confusion and upset.

The rest of the team look at him as if he lost his mind. They liked him why should they stopped him?

Flash, vanished to sulk elsewhere.

The Green Lantern open his mouth ready for another bout of reminiscin in his favorite bar. He seemed surprise to still see his friend there, eating peanuts.

"Yes?' the winter soldier asked, giving him a stare.

"Shouldnt you be patrolling Gotham?" John Stewart weakly asked to cover his agitation.

"Gotham doesnt need me."

Green Lantern was horrified, theres something horribly wrong at that casual dismissal.

Cyborg woke up in the middle of the night. And since he is not goin back to sleep anytime soon, he decided to have a breathe of fresh air. He put on his robe before he made his way to the Justice League's helipad area.

He look up at the night sky thinkin that there is a sweet spot out there that makes a good place for a floating spaceport.

"The watchtower," he decided to call it before he start pulling up the blueprint of that dream from his portable computer and added more stuff to it.

EPILOGUE

Batman was confused when its not Superman who hug him despite his threat of disembowelment. The rest seemed impulsive as they hug him as soon as they break free from the mind control.

He give J'onn a raised eyebrow.

J'onn deliberately misinterpret his look and joined the group hug as well. A knowing twinkle in his alien eyes.

-the end-

An/ *throws firework*

Also had eaten spoiled chicken "adobo" for breakfast. Haz diarrhea but cant get off from working as sari sari store cashier/seller. Fuuuu..aunt c is taking her sweet time in banwa.

Decided to exclude poems in counting off my fanfic works.

ari nman d c bry na stress ko makita ko sha a


	2. Reveal fic

An/ i kinda throw this twice in the google trashbin but i hate abandoning plot

02242017

Reveal

By: janahjeanb

Clark was fighting back a smile while trolling Lois Lane. Boy, her cheeks turn pink as she tried to control her temper as she wave her hands in the air. They have been arguing back and forth now in regards to how they would tackle the scandal they are about to expose and Clark was telling Lois-

Clark feel his heatvision starting to activate- cold sweat beaded on his forehead and drop on the tip of his nose.

Jimmy and Lois stop picking photos for the newspaper layup to gape when in an uncharasteristic gesture, Clark whipped out his eyeglass off his face, collapsed on his chair and tried not to burn the floor by hiding his face with his hand. Clark was struggling with a huge force of compulsion and he really is losing fast!

"Clark! What's wrong??!" Lois demanded as she grab Clark's shoulder and give a yelp of surprise when she almost got burn. clark feels hot!

"Hn--argh!!!" clark floated as he tried to redirect his activated heatvision somewhere above his colleagues heads. He manage to yank his powers back in control but then it was too late.

Everyone is looking up at him. Floating. Jesus. He took a deep breathe and slowly spin into the Suit while in mid-air.

"I'm sorry Lois," Superman said in his deep, familiar voice as he look at Lois with Clark's eyes. "This is not how i wanted to reveal myself."

"Something's wrong and i want to find out whats happenin. I'll talk with you soon, if you forgive me." With that Superman flew superfast out of there.

(S)

Bruce Wayne slouch himself in his office chair trying to look bored but was really committed with the presentation inside.

He wanted to kick the rest of the board out, that way he can asked smart questions regarding technicalities and specs and not how much it cost or how long before production

He easily fling three batarangs out of his pockets and it hit their respective marks all without seeming to change his bored stance.

"Get out." He said in his batman voice when he finally cant stand the blatant lack of respect or even a pretense of respect from one of the board member.

(Why is that doucebag giving him sly look as if what the engineer is spewing is beyond him?)

The young board member take one look at the three batarang that embedded itself on the folder in front of him and at the cool mask of batman wearing Bruce's face. He almost bolt as he went out.

"Do go on" Batman said losing all pretence of Brucie Wayne as he return his attention at the slides.

The rest of the meeting pass by pleasantly

"So-" batman look up and frown seeing Superman knocking the glass window.

"What?!" He snarled as soon as he was able to open the window.

"Notice anything different?" Superman asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. He nod in greetings at the rest of the room.

Batman cocked his heas in oneside. "Come to think of it, i have a good day in the office." He admitted.

Superman shake his head while floating inside the room facing Bruce. "For a detective youre pretty dense," he said under his breathe.

"Lets just go,Superman." bruce said with one foot already out the window.

Superman scooped him in his arms and the two flown away.

(S)

Barry Allen's heart sank as he manage to blow up his civil identity wide open with a slip. Its more of a crevice- a grand canyon wide split actually.

He watch his coworkers in the office

Tried to shake off the fact that theyre inside the building one moment screaming about goin to die becauze of a bomb, the next second, all of them outside. Theres no way Flash could get to them with only seconds before the bomb will explode unless he's with them-

Barry looked at the flaming blown building and with a shrug decided, he might as well fix it up.

"No time." Batman seemed to read his mind and grab him by the jacket as Superman swooped down towards him.

(S)

"We could just stay here in the atmosphere." Superman suggested as six of the seven member gathered in the sky several thousand miles above metropolis.

J'onn had mentioned they had to put a lockdown in the watchtower. So the spacestation is a deadend.

"Thats pretty ..lame." green lantern said what was on almost everyone's mind at Superman's suggestion.

Shayeera was thinking meanwhile that she could no longer fear the batman not if he looks this handsome behind the mask!

Batman told them to shush as the comm finally crackle to life and his waiting bear frution as wonder woman came on the line.

"I finally captured Circe." Wonder woman sounded annoyed instead of triumphant.

"I'n sorry boys, the spell cant be undone." She continued with a tone of regret on her tone.

Batman ended the call and sigh."i hate plan b." He cominserated as he hold his smartphone out.

"Wait. Theres plan b?" flash demanded.

(S)

Tony Stark wear a shit eating grin as he handed the last brochure to the last of the six visitor he had in the watchtower.

The Justice League tried to be comfortable seating in the long couch.

Bruce Wayne was sipping wine and was staring moodily out at the window, one hand playing absentmindedly at the batarang in his pocket.

The Avengers watch the civilian dress Justice League who seemed shame-faced with much amusement.

"Welcome to Superhero identity expose 101." tony said catching their attention. "Please follow Capsicle in the conference room for your orientation."

-the end-

an/ that enraged hopeless bleeding feeling that you have to go downstair yet and/or time and again to ensure that the waterfaucets are close so thatthe pressure can go to the upstair bathroom in the middle of the night. also known as waking up at fiveish am and make rounds turning off lights and releasing the dogs sothat they can shit and stuff. fuck it makes the folks sleeping downstair practically useless

still no lpg for cooking.

personally if you dont kick out the father (of 2 kids who are currently living with their seperated mother from the house,) it just means, your inaction or his inaction is an encouraging sign that people can just tolerate just about everything life thrown ...family uniting...cool eh


	3. Chapter 3

An/ a quest had pointed out about wally being the flash in jl. Hes right. Wally had several confusing version but ill stick with him as the orig 7 esp if my story with jl doesnt cross over with yj

02272017

Night at Avenger's Tower

By janahjean

Cyborg practically rolled on the floor laughing as he played with the robots on Stark's lab. He played fetch with dum and occassionally he would open up a diagram and admire the real thing from the schematics. Jarvis give up reminding the kid not to access confidential files feom s.h.i.e.l.d

Thor and Green Lantern shared awkward glances confused how they end up being roommates. Somehow Green Lantern escaped to the bathroom in the pretense of changin into his pajamas.

"Thats not very nice." Thor said with a frown later when Green lantern step out of the bathroom with a jaunty air.

Loki sulkily remove his disguise and slide into bed. "He's not dead," he offer.

Thor hummed in approval. "Good." He also slide into bed and tentatively poke Loki on the face to see if his little brother is okey with touching. "Sweet dreams lil brother." He said in a low rumble before he hug his brother to his chest.

Loki hiss like an offended cat. Bis magic prickling thor's skin.

Green lantern step out of the door and find himself in oa while wearing his pajamas. "Goddamnit." He thought irritated. He use his ring and lift himself up into the sky - looking for his apartment in this planet.

Bruce Banner and J'onn were meditating. For the first time ever they saw a perfect person on each other as partners for meditating. They cant wait to do yoga on the next day.

Diana and the Black Widow were sharing complains about bein the only girls in the team. They were sharing gossips and way too much information judging by the blushes and mortified expressions both Flash and Hawkeye give each other.

They were dragged into the girls room and have suffered already several coats of nail colors on their fingers and toes.

Batman cant sleep since the night is the only time he feels alive.bored out of his wits, Bruce Wayne made a mistake of surrendering at Tony's whining and the two decided to go out and have fun. The glares from two blues and reds the next day were so worth it.

Captain America and Superman were sleeping the sleep of the innocence. Both have decided to sleep beside each other in the bed. And although Steve sleep like he is still on ice, Superman have no problem snuggling into him later deep in sleep.

The winter soldier who have no trouble sneaking inside the tower have no qualms kickin Superman out of bed and into the floor later.

-the end-

gotscombodd70


	4. Chapter 4

An/ each story is not connected with the chapter before it.

Beach

By:janahjeanb

"Flash, look!" Clark laugh while slapping his knee with one hand while pointing out at green lantern and arthur at the ocean.

Wally remove his shades and guffaw at seeing a grumpy looking Arthur trying to teach Hal surfboarding. It was hilarious. "Come on-clark! Race you there!" He said as he kick sand while running in normal speed towards something fun.

Clark looped after the younger man and tackled him to the ground.

"Still think this is a bad idea, Bruce?" Wonderwoman asked with a smirk, as she watch the antics of her friends. She tried to seat straight from her reclining chair as Bruce came closer and closer.

Wally was trying to stop Clark from tickling him to death. The passerbys give them a very wide space and a mixture of amusement and alarmed looks.

Bruce handed her her drink before he slide into the hammock. "Just woke me up when its night," he said between yawn.

Diana just shook her head at the nightowl of the team. He better make it up to her tonight.

Billy Batson looking quite adorable in his robin-themed swim trunks was frantically trying to save his sandcastle from being toppled by the coming wave. Only it got destroyed when Cyborg wearing his human-illusion gadgetry, stepped on it seconds later.

"Cyb--" Billy shouted annoyed but Viktor covered his mouth.

"We're undercover!" Cyborg hissed in his ear.

Jimmy was happy to finally get away from Lois who was trying to drive perry and him crazy with her indecisions and fast change of plans to where exactly to put what on the beach spot they claimed as their own.

In the pretense of buying them a drink, Jimmy made his escape. As far as he can tell Lois have done a good job giving perry chest compression as the chief have a heart attack after carrying the icechest back and forth at LoiS's direction.

Jimmy was not actually looking at where he is going since he keep looking behind him imagining Lois tackle diving him anytime soon with the jaws themesong playing in the background, so he almost crack his head when he bumped into a naked chest.

"Oh god! Its Jimmy!" Clark snapped his head when he heard Jimmy's familiar squeeked of pain and his eyes zoomed into a crowd of three boys kicking jimmy who is curled into the ground.

"Wh-what should w-we do?!" He cried in anguish torn between helping his friend right away or get away to change into his alter ego first.

"Watch this." Eight year old Batson said as he walked towards the bloodbath while holding onto his ducky floaties around his waist.

Wally idly wonder why Clark hastily gràb for his cap and hastily stuffed his black curly hair in it but he give it a shrug instead he chase after Billy.

"Stop hurting my friend." Billy cried with a stomped foot as soon as he is within punching distance from the bullies.

"Oh yeah?" One said in AMusement looking up and down at the scrawny brat with scorn.

"Or y-youll facem-me!" Wally squeeked stepping in with false bravado.

The three boys were cowered by a giant of a man looming behind Wally who looked up briefly from the shadow of the cap and give them red tinged pupils. As if his bulk have to have help.

Wally and Billy exchange bro fist before they help Jimmy to his feet."oh man, you look horrible mister!" Billy exclaimed as he look at Jimmy.

"Here, follow us." He said as he yanked Jimmy towards the direction of wonder woman.

Jimmy blinked to find himself forming a line like the rest of his saviours in front of the weirdest couple he had ever saw.

The fiftyish old man have several old scar on his half open shirt and several more on his arms and legs while the younger woman who is standing beside him have very gorgeous smooth creamy glowing skin to die for. They look totally incompatible but their eyes...

"Mama, can we keep him?" Billy was asking in a sweet tone. He tried to make his eyes grow larger and bluer and he have to hide a smirk seeing the Batman almost catapulting at his childlike charm and similarities to his robins judging by the way he grip the side of his armrest trying to control an urge to hold him in his arms.

Bruce nodded."look at the designof his shorts wife." He said defensively when wonderwoman give him a look.

Diana and the rest notice the justice league theme short and burst into guffaws and laughter much to Jimmy's embarassment and confusion. It did broke the ice though. Billy was jumping up and down in glee

Diana rummage into her bag and throw Jimmy a cream ointment. "It will help heal your wound. Its very special." She explained before she looped her arm around her husband. "Whats your name?" She asked.

Jimmy was introduce to Matches, Ralph, Billy the Kid,Rudolph and Lady Dianne.

He was also introduce to Vic, Hal and Arturo later on.

Jimmy felt like he is in the presence of the coolest, most down to earth people he ever known. The three beefiest guys he ever saw- matches, arturo and ralph- keep the rest of the family in check while Hal and rudolph goaded and keep gettin in trouble with their antics.

Jimmy ignore the way sometimes Ralph seemed to look out for him. He really have to explain to the guy that he is not into men. He is trying to get away by buying a drink. Ralph a few feet behind him

"Where.have.you.been??" Lois lane on cue appeared while he is getting in line at the kiosk for a snackfood brand. She grab for Jimmy's arm.

"Uh-uhm." Jimmy stuttered. He looked at Lane with fright. He looked at Ralph and back at Lane.

"Who are you?!" Lois follow his gaze towards the tall guy wearing a basketball cap and a loose obnoxious blue hawaiian tshirt. She look at the guy suspiciously esp since he doesnt seemed to look at her in the face.

Wally look at the kiosk which is growing a crowd and saw Clark seeming to be in trouble. He decided to investigate.

She let go of Jimmy and cried, "jimmy is not into men asshole. Go away."

"I-im not. ." Clark said trying to back off.

"Miss," wally arrive cutting in between the two. "Theres a huge misunderstanding here. Ralph probly mistake your Jimmy as me. We're both redheads."

"Huh? Whats wrong with him?" Lois back off especially since yeah, both jim and this stranger seemed to resemble each other like cousins. Red haired, lanky and pasty white.

"He is-" wally look up at clark and in superspeed both guys seemed to have a bit of conversation in lip reading. Several emotions travelled and passed on clark's face, mostly its affronted. Wally is growing more amuse meanwhile. "-a near sighted cross eyed dude." the smaller guy flipped the cap off clark's head.

Never again have the ability to control every damn thing on superman's body have save Superman from lois's wrath happened after today. Clark had played this gross out game before with his team back in wally's apartment and so he allowed one of his eyeball to get cross eyed and the other was covered with his still working third eyelid making his other eye look milkish.

The man was gorgeous, from his lips and high cheekbone but the romantic song playing on lois's head cut off abruptly landed on his eyes. "Oh."

"Excuse me," clark muttered as he bend over to pick up his cap.

Meanwhile, wally went away after doing a good job in saving clark's goose. He was grinning - an idea taking shape in his mind. He cant wait to share it with the team.

Lois pick his cap first. She pulled it quickly on his head. "Im so sorry for reacting like that." She said sincerely.

Jimmy seeing that he no longer is needed at the scene as plot device decided to return to perry.

Clark rarely seen this lois. The lois who wants to adopt abandon dogs and cats, who boss and inspired Jimmy, who in the rare occassion that her sis visit took care of lucy's brood. Curious, clark let her be. "Can i help you go back to your friend."

Clark watch his friends gatherin on the distance laughing their heads off. He was kinda alarmed when he zoomed in to their conversation and it seemed to discuss about him and lois.

"Im not blind." He reply with much amusement instead.

Lois grabbed his hand. "I owe you." She said stubbornly.

Clark finally agreed to being helped. His teammates have dispersed and are suspiciiously tryin to act indifference when they arrive at their table.

"Hey loser," Hal greeted with an evil smirk. He look amazing with his abs and chest peekin out from his green hawaaian tees but Lois didnt seemed to dig him especially with his displayed attitude. "We are goin to the sea, be a good boy and stand by. Guard our stuff. You dig?" He said poking Clark

"Uhm" clark gape at the personality change of Hal. He looked at his friends but none seemed to care or look at him with with concerned.

His crushed spirit was just the thing to drive Lois back in righteous indignancy(is that even a word?) She give hal a stink eye. "Your cross eye friend is goin with me.on a date. Guard your own stuff, jerk." She hiss before she drag Clark to an opposite direction.

Clark made a mistake to look back at his friends while being dragged away. Hal was waving constructed green huge thumb up sign as Viktor seemed to light up the sky with an impromptou bazooka firework. Diana was dabbing the corner her eyes becauae of tears of joy while the rest give him thumbs up sign. With shit-eating grins. With winks. What even.

Lois later would try to look and hopefully catch Clark's attention or at least his eyes but he remain shy. By now theyre sittingon the sands under a shade of a tree looking out at the ocean in front of them.

Clark was idly grabbing and releasing fistful of sands on his sides nervously.

"Never been on a date?" Lois asked him after a sip of her soda in a can.

"What do you think?" Clark look on his side away from lois showing again his perfect cheekbone.

Lois stand up and toss her tshirt to reveal a two piece swimsuit. Clark sucked in his breathe despite the fact that he only catch the act on the side of his eyes. Damn perfect peripheral vision.

"Ill teach you how to swim?" Lois offer pointing at the people having fun in the sea.

"How about no?" Clark offer back as he scooted on his butt backward.

Lois laugh. "Rule no.1 - you dont say no on your date."

Clark finally agreed on the condition that the cap remain on his head.

Lois sucked in her breathe as Clark remove his horrible tshirt and even the sando underneath it. In the nights to come, she will have this image in her head of a cap wearing guy whose eyes are hidden by a cap only wearin a small, happy smile and nothin else every time she close her eyes.

EPILOGUE

"Here you go Ck," Jimmy said two days after the beach incident as he hand clark a slice of pizza.

"Oh thanks jimmy." Clark said gratefully as he folded the daily planet newspaper to the side after reading the headline to take the pizza.

"So, did you saw the Justice league on that day?" Clark blurted getting uncomfortable at the way jimmy scrutinized the newspaper which herald the exposure of the hotel's guntrading business with aliens.

Jimmy shake his head. "Theyre probly undercover with names like ralph or somethin." He looked at the flustered Clark with the face that could rival an angel in guileless innocence. "You know ralph coud stick around coz there is a thing like eye surgery."

Clark pick up the batphone disguised as a smartphone on his desk as soon as he is aware that lois is up on the rooftop.

"Hey Lois. Its Ralph..yeah..i might go for eye surgery?...probly this week.. I wanted to see you afterward..yeah...also we need to talk."

Lois slapped Ralph, Clark Kent and Superman when she learned the truth. Clark didnt mind coz on that different persona on different scene, clark got to kissed Lois several times too in reconciliation.

-the end-

03012017

An:./ that henry cavill pinterest pic inspired this @38$2ahhhhhh!!!!

Also i was youtubing butlers know hows and mansions and expensive hotels these past few days.

Also ash wednesday!!!


	5. Wayne Manor

An: i plead guilty of temporary insanity when i wrote this

3/24/2017

Title: Wayne Manor adventure

By: janahjeanb

Green Lantern wasn't prepared when the teleported collapsed into itself and he landed unto his butt.

Flash laugh before he help his friend to his feet.

"So what's the emergency? And why are we all here?" Shayeera asked looking pointedly at J'onn who normally is on the Watchtower in space.

Clark who was dress in plaid, put both hands in his pocket. "Batman called me but it is weird, he called my name and then...nothing. And since it's Batman and his house I'm scared he booby trap it against intrusion."

"Huh?" Diana look hard at the gorgeous exterior. "It looks ...peaceful."

Clark push open the tall gate. "Come on."

Shayeera clutched her hammer eagerly.

"The statues are absolutely gorgeous!" Shayeera remark as she got sidetrack at the human size statues of angels outside and flanking the driveways.

"Not as gorgeous as you my dear."

John said.

The rest rolled their eyes and move a little bit faster and ahead at the two lovebirds especially as Shayeera started to giggle coyly.

Somehow Diana suggested they circle around at the back to surprise whoever is anticipating their moves.

J'onn, Diana and Flash practically stampede towards the pool. J'onn turn into a whale in the last minute and the displaced water made the passerbys wet.

Shayeera screeched.

Clark sigh and spin himself to dry and he look at his S-suit in surprise before he sheepishly respin back to plaid.

Flash was being laughed at by John at his "Batman" boxer. Flash stick his tongue at him and splash water at the guy.

John growled as he produce a huge water gun. "You're so dead!"

Soon Diana and J'onn have a contest to see who can spit the water from their mouth very far. And Clark was already assembling a grill in one corner.

"We need music!" Flash yelled as he hopped out of the pool and run inside superquick lookin for a sound system.

He meet Superman who was using superspeed picking meat from a freezer. The two grinned at each other.

Soon there is a party and a water volleyball between team Shayeera and Jon and Team Diana and Wally.

Wally was on Diana's shoulder in exchange after Wally almost drown.

Clark and J'onn reenacted a pretend fight between Godzilla and UltraMan in water. Clark keep breaking in character and laugh.

Clark dried them with his breath later and they decided to go inside now.

"Look at this!" the women got seperated from the men in exploration. They all agreed to left the locked room all alone while unlocked ones are free for their pickings.

Diana hurried over to Shayeera who had opened a wardrobe. Both clapped their hands in delight in seeing such luxurious dresses!

Shayeera was hastily yanking her current dress off with impatient. "Come on Di let's try em all!"

"B-but.." Diana was stammering.

"Wow. Looking good." Diana praised Clark later when as if fate dictate it both parties ended up meeting by the stairway. Both gender splended in their borrowed getup.

Clark blushed before he attempted a wink at Di. He had borrowed one of Bruce's armani.

"Oh no." Shayeera cried seeing the way her fiance was put together. "Let me dress you up!" She scolded John before she frog march him back to the room.

"Where's Flash?" Diana asked J'onn who choose to wear a human disguise this time and was dressed in a vest.

J'onn explained that Bruce's clothes doesn't exactly fit Flash so he just went home to get dress. Diana cracked up from imagining Wally trying to fit into Bruce's clothes.

The PA system crackled to life and Wally's loud voice was filled with enthusiasm."I found the ballroom and made some adjustments. Check it out."

J'onn, Diana and Clark floated with Clark leading the two who are still unfamiliar with the interior.

"Wow." Jon and Shayeera managed to catch up with the team at the ballroom.

Clark, Diana,Flash and J'onn was grabbing each other hand and screaming and laughing as they made a circle. "This is soo cool." They were chanting.

"May I have this dance?" Jon asked Shayeera when the circle breaks and a romantic song came up.

Wally and Diana paired up while Clark and J'onn stand to one side and talk.

(S)

They all trooped towards Bruce's room when Diana and Shayeera are not convinced that the pillows used by Bruce is actually soft.

"Wow." Diana thought as she press a hand on the pillow and Clark is right, it is soft.

Shayeera was shamelessly snuggling another one to her chest.

J'onn transformed into a tiny colorful dragon and began to curl into a ball and was soon fast asleep in one corner of the bed.

Flash got a wicked idea and after moving fast like a blur he position himself behind Superman and slammed a pillow on the guy's head.

A free for all pillow fight soon happens in the hallway and living room of the manor.

"This is war, Kryptonite!" Shayeera yelled a battle cry when Clark have tossed her out of the window. She have two pillows on both hands.

(S)

"Look Imma walrus." Clark said later as he put two straws on his nose when they trooped into the kitchen for a much needed nutrient enforcement.

Wally choke into his cereal.

Diana hit Clark on his head. "Stop playing with your food," she scolded while Jon glare at Clark.

J'onn have discovered the oreos snack and was at the corner crooning "precious"

"Hmmm…" shayeera was stuffing alfred's delicious oatmeal cookies with a happy birdlike chirp.

Meanwhile…

"They do know that they're in your house right?" Megann repeated as they gape at the antics of the supposed grownup superheroes upstair.

Batman allow himself a luxury of a frustrated sigh while in costume. He tried again to flag Superman or amybody using his comm.

"How's the door?" He barked at Robin when once more he failed reaching his friends. Somehow the emergency lockdown had hotwired something fierce with the comm.

"We are trying." Conner said a little bit testily while using his fists as battering rams.

"Oh dear." Alfred was alarmed when the Justice League broke into the wine collection.

Batman sobbed into the palm of his hands as the team upstair cheered.

-the end-

An/ i have so many index cards now i just need a washi tape and a binder ring so as i can create cover for my ideas. Imnot going to use the index to make story scenes.

Kisses died two days ago due to heartworm. It was unexpected.

One day soon if i got money i want to check if vinegar, liquid detergent, peroxide and baking soda combo really works. I see pinterest sung praises with this one.


	6. it can happen

An/ there is a trinity but no Justice League. Yet.

Apr 5 2017

It Can Happen

By: janahjeanb

#Hal

Hal love working on the Wayne Manor Garden. There are a lot of things to love; a generous salary, a kind boss and free food. The best reason is of course free reign on what he can do with landscaping.

He was hard at work trying to shape a bush into something resembling a dragon. The sun was shining, the sky blue and he was sweating lightly on his gardening getup. He was determine to finish this before Alfred would deliver him his snack.

He was standing on a ladder and have a good view of the driveway and the manor in general when he caught sight of Bruce Wayne jogging with headphones on.

Hal have an absurb thought of praying that Bruce must not see him. He freezed on the spot and study his benefactor.

Bruce was a far cry from the person he was on tv. For once, he was serious. Doing Exercises must have pissed him off. And for another thing, he was dressed in an old hooded long sleeve jacket which is a far cry from his well groomed appearance.

Hal let out a sigh of relief as Bruce disappear into the house.

Hal was thinkin of naming the dragon "Puff" or maybe "Sire Lancelot" as he admire the bush in different angle when someone cleared his throat.

"Jesus!" He cried as he jump and look for the intruder. He spotted Bruce carrying a tray of his snack.

"Thank You," the gardener said formally as he plucked the glass of lemonade and a sandwich.

This Bruce and not the one on tv, look blandly at the dragon as well after he put the tray down and refuse Hal's polite gesture of help.

"Sire Lancelot is a good name." He said quitely before the guy left as quietly as he came.

And wasn't that mind reading a lil creepy?

The next time Hal saw Bruce. He starts to understand why the older man love to wear long sleeve clothes. The scars are obvious as the guy swim laps into the outdoor pool.

Hal decided to not really think about it. He absentmindedly rub the clothe above his bullet scar that almost twinge in sympathy with Bruce's.

#Victor

Victor couldn't resist but slide one finger at one of the car's hood in passing as Alfred led the newcomer and mechanic in the garage of the manor.

Victor's eyes lit as he recognize one expensive car one after another. He mentally name the brand and their manufacturin date.

"Master Bruce, your new mechanic is here." Alfred's announcement brought him back from his daydream of racing one of this car on a long winding road racing along with the sunset.

Bruce was wiping his hands with a greasy looking towel and he discard it in one corner of the desk.

"Take a look at this and tell me what do you think is wrong?" He asked as a way of introduction as he slide the laptop's screen for Victor's viewing pleasure.

Victor chewed his lips thinking as he study the schematic and actually not seeing anything wrong. He study it closer.

"Uh, l think it needs more black paint " he risked an opinion.

"Ha!" Bruce crowed, head throw back in a triumphant laugh. "Didn't l told ya that Alfred?"

Alfred look put off at Bruce's wagging finger. "Sire, l'll prepare you some snacks." He left.

"Come here,son, let me show you what you actually need to fix." Bruce said as he sling a hand on Victor's shoulder.

The hand feel almost like a benediction.

#Wally

Wally rarely work under Wayne's, considering that Alfred is a world class chef and a party organizer of hi-caliber on his own. And yet, time like now, reminds Wally the feeling almost like coming home.

"Y-you want me to teach you?!" He almost drop his wooden spoon when after much throat clearing that Wally was oblivious to, Bruce finally trap Wally from moving from one dish to another and pleaded his request.

The older man have a blush that spread from his chin to jaw. "I already asked Alfred but he refuse and had reminded me once when l burned down the kitchen."

Wally studied Bruce who act like a child, with his head bowed down. As he said earlier, the Wayne Manor is almost like a second home to him and it's because of the delightful way Bruce amuses him.

"I think I remember that," Wally drawl playfully as he scratched his reddish orange hair. He did remember something vaguely about Alfred storming out of from the kitchen several years ago apologizing to the ambitious upcoming chef about cancelling their lesson for next week.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Bruce demanded impatiently.

"Yeah okey. Next week. I'll call tomorrow and synch our sched," Wally decided. His eyes roamed above the ceiling, realizing the reason why there's a black scorched mark up there.

"Great!" Bruce smile before he move around and grab an apple from a basket. "In the mean time, I'll leave you to your cooking that will hopefully dazzle my quests tonight."

Wally watch as Bruce scooped chicken soup, grab three breads and fill an orange juice on a tray.

"Don't forget this." Wally said as he made room for a small bell on the tray.

Bruce look at it and then burst laughing when they catch each other's eyes. "You're a genius, kid." Bruce said as he practically skip out of the room heading for Alfred's bedroom.

Bruce was a good student as Wally help him learn how to cook at least two kinds of Mediterranean dishes. Wally had worn down Bruce insistence that he is smart enough to know at least three more. Wally told him that frankly any woman worth her salt would fall in love with a guy if one meal is just done perfectly and with love.

"What made you think I didnt made this as a surprise for … Dick?!" Bruce asked secretly furious for being so easily read.

Wally stopped Bruce from further dicing the carrot into soup with his razor edge batarang.

Bruce blush at Wally's look of irritation.

Wally didn't know when is the date or where but he slowly back off and with an admirable skill of a ninja as he retreat back to the kitchen with answers to both questions.

Wonderwoman's soft giggle and Batman's husky laugh blended well into the night.

Wally look around at the ruined kitchen and sigh. Alfred will kill Bruce! He walk into the cleaning supply closet and picked a mop. Thought of borrowing a car for a date forgotten.

A year later, after a series of incidence and accidents happened, the Justice League was born.

(S)

"I can't believe you have a Hal, a Victor and a Wally as your service personnel." Hal Jordan remark amused and amazed at the coincidence. He was along with the rest of the team are in the conference room busy handling ALL of the employees under Wayne Enterprise.

"Gimme that!" Batman growl. He snatch at the piece of paper and replace it with a huge stack.

"Hey these are Watchtower personnel!" Hal exclaimed when he open the very first folder.

"So?" Batman answered returning his attention back to him after glaring at Superman who was eating a messy sandwich and getting bits on the paper. "I owe and build the watchtower so you are all technically under me."

Hal cursed silently informer who kicked the bucket before he could give them a name or the company under Wayne for his current headache.

"Check folder number five, Green Lantern." Batman said before he walk away. "I think he is our spy."

"Ha.ha." Hal replied sarcastically when he go to the said folder and saw his picture.

-the end-

An/ i was practicing writing drama/angst but at the end it seemed not enough, hence, i said screwit and capped it with a lame twist. Which is a low blow *ducked head in shame*

Anyway cant play seven knights coz of my phone RAM issue and so ill just watch with envy as my cousin return in playing it again just several days ago.

Also downloaded an app that would track my day to day wifi usage. I still cant write a review about how the app performed. But seriously, I need fucking people to fucking back off because I already stop doing youtube marathons a long long time ago. JESUS Christ! I was the girl my fam pointed an accusing finger everytime the stupid dogs get out of the gate, everytime the net seemed slow, etc.

Also seriously, no matter how many interesting, must-read, beneficial fb status post, and wat.tpad writings and ffn stories i posted … my fam have the impression i wasted my time online!!! Uh, okey.


	7. BEACH

An/ i might be slightly err very much projecting my longing to have a day at the beach.

The last time id been there was when a cousin visit here from abroad

04/06/2017

Beach

By janahjeanb

It was a very rare day that all of the justice league members have outwit the Bat but, it can happen. It was a landslide win 311-1 with everyone siding that Bruce should wear a bikini swimming brief for beach day.

Brucie Wayne was flattered and preening. Batman? Not much. Actually, he was horrified.

Bruce watch as the entire Justice League members occupied the beach with their family and he wonder nervously if any time now Lex would target the place and drop a bomb over their head.

"Stop worrying." Wally told him from the safe distance of 10 feet when he caught Bruce drilling a group of heroes to drop what theyre doing and do earthquake simulation drills for a third time. Third batch of heroes in a spun of an hour.

"No. I'm Batman." In other words, why don't Wally try and make him.

Anyway, the group clapped their handa and even some wolf whistle as Clark - the Superman- finally show up. The guy made an entrance as he trip after just a few steps from his car.

Bruce watch, a good distance away, as Clark toss his broken Raybans and stand up. A group of Dick and his girls came up to greet the older guy.

Bruce wonder with alarm as Clark good naturedly quip something back at Dick as the younger man strip his upperwear to reveal a pasty white, lean but firm muscled chest after a brief show at the ladies. Bruce wonder when did Dick learn to do a striptease.

Bruce wonder if he should give Clark some pointer in the striptease dept as the mentioned person also remove his tshirt amidst the enthusiastic cheering and chanting of the growing crowd. It ended with an explosive scream -literally as Dinah caught the tshirt and run off with it. Clark was blushing down to his chest.

Ollie was scowling. Bruce give out a brief chuckle. someone playfully rumpled Clark's hair and made a messy mess out of it which amazingly took 7 years off the guy.

It was a brief chuckle because he caught Stephanie triumphantly climbing Clark like a tree and Clark resigned himself to grab her legs least she fall.

Bruce growl and was about to march off towards Clark but stopped at Diana's amuse chuckle.

Bruce face the Amazon. "Why aren't you fawning over there over him?"like the rest was left unsaid but it was there.

Clark was bombarded by girls squuezing his biceps in admiration.

Diana laugh in the face of the pouting Bruce as she set aside her magazine.

"Hmm…" she stand up and approach her sulking boyfriend and sit beside him. "Please think, why do you think I didn't?" She whisper in his ear causing Bruce to shiver.

"Because I'm Batman?" Bruce asked hopefully, a smile quirking his lip in a slanted smile.

"No, you idiot " Diana roll her eyes as she went back to her sette(?) "Clark promised to put sunscreen lotion on me."

And she is right.

-the end-

Okey, let's talk about being biased, Jke broke the elec fan number settinf, aunt c barely blink. And here they accused my bro A foh breaking the freezer door part and aunt c refused to talk to him for months until the day i return from watching beauty and the beast.

Also A should stop doing jke's errand fo him like when it comes to cooking duty. A gets all the trouble, J gets all the glory.i think Aunt C isnt even aware of this fact. WTF.

My bro should also sometimes stop refusin to eat with us if invited. It's rude even if he insist he is full.

Have trouble with our supply of rice. Also the price of MARVEL cigars have gone up. We used to sell it fo 2pesos now its 2.50pesos/stick. The junkfood NAKS LUMPIA is still scarce.

Im on a fucking roll with my wat.tpad account. Im working on several subjects.

Im not uncomfortable with people sleeping or lying in my designated bed. Lately the boys spend their time on it coz lately they watch tv upstairs

Minding the store aunt c was tryin the gift cheque thingy


	8. easter sunday

04/16/2017

Title:

By: janahjeanb

Batman was going anal and every Justice League member were currently even too terrified to breathe, as if Batman will judged them and found them wanting.

Superman had just get out from the small ampitheatre- that one with the sound system to die for and with clear crisp excellent resolution screen that everyone love so much.

"Well?" Shayeera prompted as the five surrounded Superman much like every scene where the family of the hospitalized gathered around a doctor to hear about their kin. All of them have that look of anxiety on their faces.

Superman sigh. He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm done watching the two hour episode of security and privacy 101 and he ended by telling me he wanted me to submit three certificate of attendance in online privacy and an essay about why I shouldnt use 1234 as my cellphone password." He whimpered.

The five broke into smile. Superman deserve it too considering all of their communication devices civilian wise or otherwise got into lockdown when Batman find out Superman losses his phone in a taxi. Batman lost no time to initiate a lockdown. Paranoid bat.

"Don't worry, one day, Batman will slipped and we will get him, Buddy." Flash said comfortingly patting Superman's shoulder. They all have a glazed dreamy look in their eyes of that comforting image that appear in their head.

Green Lantern shake his head, bein the first to recover. He had been punished by Bats just two days ago before Superman for ...of all things...loitering and he was nervous that Batman would consider this loitering and so," Guys,let's move before he caught us!"

Wonder woman harrumphed but obeyed. Flash grab Shayeera's hand leading her to the direction of the cafeteria.

(S)

Flash desperately tried to escape from Batman's evil clutches but no matter how he tried to lift, slap and scratched the gloved hand that gripped his wrist it was to no avail. "Bats, Imalreadysorrylemmegolemmegoooo" he wailed.

Batman just snorted, as he resolutely step forward. He got kids, all four boys and two girls even and a megacorporation he manage so dealing with a speedster's antic is child's play.

"Behave Flash," Batman growl while watching two nurses coax Flash to get inside the room. The watchtower have a very modern and complete multiple room clinic.

Flash give him a sad look as if he Batman just handed him to an executioner.

"Oh hey Shayeera" Flash greeted his friends just thirty minutes later while licking an icecream that Batman brought.

On her part, Shayeera thinks that Flash is cute when he flash out a smile with a newly missing incisor.

"Hey buddy" she said as she settle beside her friend in the canteen. "Batman wants you to read about dental care." She said as she slapped a handful of papers in front of him.

"Nuhhh!" Flash wailed.

(S)

"Princess, what are those?!" Batman demanded as he sweep inside the JL's meetin room and find the two women admiring the flowers that an admirer give to Diana. He was clenching his teeth at the idea that someone is pissin on his territory!

Diana briefly look up at him and said sarcastically,"Don't worry Batman I have read the manual and I know there's no bomb stashed in it."

Superman who was getting a glass of water dropped his glass at the shock of seeing Wonderwoman's sass.

Shayeera was hiding a smile behind the bouquet of roses.

"Excuse us for a sec," J'onn said as he stand up and give John an imperceptible nod.

"W-what is this?!" Batman was furious as the six crowded him and force him towards the small room beside the main room.

Flash shake his head at him. "Bats that's no way how you court a woman!"

Batman look at him indignantly. "That's none of your business." He said as he loomed at the youngest of the team.

Superman who used his superspeed came back with five books piled one on top of the other and eagerly transfer it to Batman's arm. "These had help me with Lois," he confessed.

John curious, pick the very top and snorted derisively. "Love and Marriage?!?"

Superman shrugged. "Hey it helped." He stress.

J'onn smile at Batman. "You have done us favors these past days," he was the only one sincere, the rest was there for revenge,"allow us to help you."

Shayeera was plotting to send Batman video files of the best chickflicks.

John was thinking of dropping actual vcd of romance at his room in the tower.

Flash was thinking of having Batman read thru and then signed papers about Planned Parenthood.

"Look," Batman sighed seeming to read their not so honest intention. He remove his cowl- much to their shock- to reveal his good looks. "I got this covered," said the handsome Bruce Wayne.

Turns out, he didnt actually, got it covered. Not at all.

 **The End.**

 _An/ i have this idea of staying at one week stay in banate just to see how far aunt c realized she can live without my mother's kids at her side and just let three of uncle j's sons run rampant in the house. That will show her. But, with my luck, ill end up starving in my vacation and worse thing that could happen is i return to find NOTHINGS CHANGE. Srsly? Br complain about the humid weather and demanded aunt do somethin about it. In short, last night the aircon was on for more than 2 hours. In short, i am surrounded by boys and not men._ _You would think that since there had been a lot of child rearing goin on under her "capable hands" aunt should have experience on the right balance on when to scold or not. Unfortunately, her child disciplining skills just degraded with age!_ _Kahalam utan. Kung nd lng ko resolute to keep the peace at all cost, and also for once someone respect my opinion/words it wouldnt come to this. It all began with aunt giving her vague instruction nga dapat pag abot nia by ten, dpt ga andar pa ang.aircon. normally gnaswitch ko ac at 8 but this time around i power it on at 840ish thinking along the lines that if she did manage to arrive at 10 shell got at least an hour to enjoy it. Come past 11 pm and she havent arrive home yet- i freaking worry avout the electric bill and turn it off despite some misgiving that i might face a serious mouthing to because shell be so cranky to arrive in the humid bedroom . Just barely ten minutes later she arrive which goes to show someone up there have a freaking nice sense of humour. I must have been in a seperate timeline from cousin B who sleep in the same room as i because, quess what, he lied and said the ac was off for an hour. In aunt's desire to really experience the coolness, she accepted his words - on my part, i got to witness the most thrilling thing like forever- apparently said cousin doesnt have the foresight to worry about electric bill nor the idea that what it says about his character to easily lie like that. Point is, aunt c really could get off with anyone talking to her, just a little teasing about her fave subject and askin about stuff coz right after turning the said ac back on, the two chatted in a tone of voice that scream"hey someone is sleeping why dont we pretnd we are in a freakin marketplace and shout??!" Joy. So she got her aircon and a chatty buddy tonight. Walang manloloko kung walang magpapaloko._ _Sleep well auntie and good nite._ _Bottomline. Did she save money after she had my bro have a force vacay in another province?? I dont see it._


	9. crack

CRACKfic

What if a single mistake is all it take to turn Superman into the evil Ultraman?

04172017

Title:

By: janahjeanb

Flash zig instead of zag, that mistake cost him as he was blasted off his feet when Superman's eyebeam hit the ground right in front of him.

"Help!" Flash screamed into the comm.

"Goddamn!" Batman in a rare show of pique slammed his fist into the monitor as Flash's comm became a static line and his tracker ended lost in the screen.

"Who wants to be next?" He growl at the four people behind him who were trying to make this underground bunker with leaded wall as comfy as possible.

Shayeera looked frighten. "W-what? N-no." she refuse as he look wildly around, she marvel if its possible to turn into Judas and reveal this hidden base's location that's not even in the Watchtower's server in exchange for Batman to stop ordering her to go out there.

Batman sigh loudly. He suddenly look old and weary. "Who's fuckin idea was it anyway huh?!"

Hal Jordan testily looked up from his sewing. "I said I was sorry, alright?!"

"I will go out there and delay him further." Diana offer not taking her eyes off the chaos that blossom and terrorize the world as Superman- nay, Ultraman spared no country in his search.

"Diana," Batman said as he cut into Diana's view of the chaos in the screen. "I…"

Shayeera grab Cyborg's hand and squeeze wondering if she is going to witness finally Batman's confession of love.

"May the Force be with you?!!!" Diana was pissed as soon as she materialize into the open sky. She mimic Batman's gravelly voice perfectly. She couldn't believe at his imparted words! She did a barrel roll in the air and still fuming behind the ear she look for Superman.

Much later…

Diana and Shayeera were about ready to collapse into the floor as they were spend trying to subdue Superman but they are failing.

"You dare-" Superman began to what would have been a great cutscene in a video game but it was cut short when a rich red fabric was thrown into his face.

Superman's red eyes turn to the normal electric blue when he remove the cape off his face. "Oh hi." He greeted weakly as he watch Batman landed and Green Lantern deconstruct his bubble field before landing as well.

Green Lantern immediately tried to help Shayeera and Wonderwoman to their feet.

Superman inspected his red cape and was pleased that the tear was neatly stitched up. "This was made by Mom you know." He said conversationally while lovingly sliding a hand on the yellow crest on the cape.

Batman grunted in acknowledgement. "Where is Flash and J'onn?" He demanded impatiently.

"At Smallville," Superman said as he tried to tie the cape back into his back.

"Hey,uh, can you help?" He said pathetically when the cape refuse to reattach.

Batman sigh and remove a needle and red thread on one of the compartment in his belt. "Dude," he said long-suffering.

"Dude."

-the end-

An/check my 19th Loki-centered fic installment plith.

I apologize for the mental breakdown on my earlier oneshot. Im okey now. Rly.

br and jk left for bacolod and they might stay in E for a week?


	10. The Great Cookie Chase

Matls: gotscombodd70, google doc, starmobile play five phone

04292017 - philippines time

The great cookie Chase

By: janahjeanb

Batman sinked his fangs into the butterscotch cookies and somewhere a beam of pure sunlight hit a part of his charred and barren soul and it was… awesome. He was amaze that he even chased and licked clean his glove at the crumb.

He comment blandly,"Not bad" in the face of Superman and Wonderwoman's waiting and expectant faces.

Wonderwoman snorted unladylike and stand up to spank her butt clean of debris. Superman and herself was too kind to point out that Batman remain stubborn admitting despite the fact he is starting to enjoy himself at this game.

Batman like Argentina like this with the growing dusk in the distance starting to made the village below coming alive as the houses started to flicker their electric lights on.

Superman sniffed around and pointed across the horizon. "Anyone in the mood for peanut butter cookies?"

Diana and Bruce moaned a happy yes. Superman without being ordered picked Batman up and the trio disappeared into the distance.

So, how did all this cookie chasing adventure began? Well,it started that morning in the watchtower.

"Sniff sniff" Superman stopped midstride when he smell something wonderful. They were on their way to the meeting and yet Superman choose to run towards the window glass in the hallway that showcase Earth. He press his face on it and make longing noises.

Batman look up from refreshing his mind in a crime investigation book when Wonderwoman who was leading him like a dog on a leash stopped. "Huh? What is it?" He growl as he close the book with a final snap. He put it somewhere inside his body and it vanished.

He found himself being dragged towards the window as well by Diana.

"Superman?" Diana prompted the Kyrptonian.

"Do you smell that Diana?" Superman said fervently as he close his eyes in concentration. "Someone is making a raisin cookies in...Kansas!"

"No way!" Diana squeeled as her eyes bulge in wonderment.

"We should definitely visit Kansas right now!!" Superman enthused.

"Hello guys. Meeting in 10 minutes." Batman reminded the excited children dryly.

"Shut up Squidward." Diana said weakly. Her brow furrowed in thought on how to solve this dilemna.

Superman snap a finger which cause a wind backlash that furled and curled the capes of the cape wearing heroes. "Let's just skip the meeting." he enthused.

Batman scowled at the two as they grabbed him each by an armpit. He seemed resign as they carried him.

"Just remember guys, if anyone is asking whose idea is it to skipped the meeting, its mine, got it?"

Superman nodded in agreement. He tease, "Don't worry. We dont want to ruined your bad boy, rule-breaking image Bruce."

They were chuckling as they took off from the watchtower using Wonder woman's invisible jet.

(S)

"What?!! Y-you can't just knocked at the door and asked for their cookies, Superman!!"wonderwoman hissed later as they kneeled behind the tree as they take a peek in turn at the house in the distance.

Batman remained resolute in not joining the debate by concentrating as a lookout. He wonder if its not too late to escape from this madness.

Supermam glare at Diana. "Watch me," he said as he stood up and just to show off, floated towards the door and ring the bell most aggressively.

"Easy peasy." Superman said later with a gloating smile as he return to his waiting friend with a box filled with six cookies.

Diana just groan. Clark just calmly shove a cookie on her mouth.

And now…

The peanut butter cookie sit heavily on Batman's stomach. He feel guilty as hell for just letting Clark all the dirty work for getting cookies.

"Guys," he waited for them to look at him,"I could bake us...cookies?"

Superman scoffed. "May I remind you that the last time you tried to cook and I ate it, I got hospitalized? And I have " super" stomach, remember?" He stressed.

Diana tutted. "If you wanna make up for Clark. You'll be the one ringing the next door."

Batman sometimes hate Diana for being able to easily read him. Grr.

"Omg! Bruceeee," Clark wailed because that was Batman just did on their next run. They're off to China.

"Shut up. It work didn't it?!" Batman throw the bag of cookies at Superman wishing it was Kryptonite but no luck.

Diana smirked. "I'm Batman. Give me your cookies now!" she imitated Batmàn's growl in perfect Chinese flawlessly. She was rolling in the floor, tears of merriment flowing down her cheeks.

"It worked!" Batman insisted.

(s)

An hour and thirty minutes later…

Green Lantern and J'onn made sure that the three chastised Trinity was cleaning thoroughly the Watchtower's toilet areas with a mixture of exasperation and amusement.

"I forgot about that clause in the rule book." Batman said repeatedly as he mopped the floor, sadly. His pointy bat ears actually drooped.

Diana was viciously wringing the rug to dryness, pretending it was Batman's neck instead. "Ha! Your're Batman for crying aloud!"

Superman couldn't believe that Batman had inserted to have cleaning the watchtower's toilet as punishment for skipping a JL meeting in their handbook.

The handbook also said that the cleaners must not use their superpowers which really sucks

"And now I'm hungry again!" He wailed.

-the end-

An/ inspired from a pin in pinterest. Anyhow of the fun in writing Superman fanfic is his love triangle with himself, clark and Lois. The MOS universe kinda ruin that for me.

Also my goal for every month is to get at least 1k unique visitors- is that ambitious or sad?

I keep picturing clark with a white long sleeve polo coz thats my phone wallpaper. A screenshot of tim wellings eating chinese takeout while sitting on his office chair. Heh.

repair is undergoing on the main balcony ceiling


	11. SR returns

Can i write angst? I most definitely can't! Im proud of this work so much so i was tempted to mark this a a "new story"

gotscombodd, starmobile, gdoc

05012017

 **Superman Returns**

By: janahjeanb

Superman clawed his way out of the ground and it was shock rather than the cool air that cause him to shake and quiver as he made it out. He looked up at the night sky that witness his rebirth. He doesn't know who he was before but

He feels like this was a second chance. And so He took it.

It's already been two weeks but neither the combined power of the growing Justice League and Wayne Inc can't make any headway to where or how Clark Kent disappear from his grave. Flash was pacing behind Batman down under the manor like a headless chicken. Batman's headache worsen and he turn to face his team after the latest investigation trail lead to another dead end.

"Nothing to do now but give this to the most bullheaded multi-Kerth award winner investigative reporter we know," he told them grimly. "Question is, who wants to tell her?"

The winner or loser at this case, was decided between the six with an intense game of rock,paper, scissors. Batman have a niggling suspicion that the Metas cheated, otherwise how else did he ended up being the messenger. Oh well, if Lois killed him at least he had declared Diana as second in command, if only because Arthur was looking around the cave with fishy, appraising eyed as if considering Bruce already a goner.

Of course, this should be done in the quickest possible time, so Bruce catch up with his office work to push it off. Alfred practically dragged him to his car by the ear to get him going when he found it out.

It's been two weeks since someone seemed to spring out from the ground where Clark had laid to rest. The kick to his jewel by a pissed-off Lois Lane reminded him of this fact. He wished for oblivion as he curled on Lois Lane's apartment floor in pain, but his endurance training won't let him. Despite his tears, Lois integorated him coldly about what he or Justice League did to ensure they do all that they can to find Superman.

Finally satisfied, she pull Bruce to his feet and pushed him not to gently at the couch.

"Give me 24 hours to fix this." She told him as she fluff her hair a bit. As cool and collected as any editor of a newspaper as can be.

Bruce would deny to his dying day that he whine, "B-but what should I do?"

"M-mom?" Five year old Jason Kent stepped out of his bedroom sleepily. Bruce's heart ache seeing Superman in baby form at this boy.

All the color drain on his face when with a growing evil grin Lois said, "hey Jason why don't you and Uncle Bruce have fun?"

Bruce whimper as Jason bounce toward him and tackle hug him. "This is the best day of my life!"

Lois realize that if she is right this would be the last time she would be smoking cigar so she enjoyed the last one as she admire her city on the roof the Daily Planet. Either this plan works or she's going to be dead.

She remove her shoes first before she step on the empty air of the ledge of the building.

"Help! Superma-"

Something warm envelope her being. She feels tears pricked behind her close eyelid. And then…

The most wonderful sound ever!

"Relax Lo. I got you."

-the end-

Crossover bvs:doj and superman returns

An/ i tried to leave as little a trace as possible in this house save for my books. Hence, i cleaned up after myself. Every bit of crumbs or trash is properly disposed in the right receptacle, used dish and used glasses are in the sink but, no matter how i tried somewhere my hs reputation as a spoiled princess have never get away. This family is messed up, is what i meant to say.in the mean time let me draw as little attention as possible, let them have their fun and throw cash on family trips to tourist spot that made this family look good in fb. All pretty exterior but empty, damaged, family ties barely holdin on underneath.

Gen cleaning of aircon room. Beds were sun dried, floor was waxed, the whole works


	12. 41-12

Matls: google doc, starmobile play five, gotscombodd70

41-12.THE GREAT BIG SCARY SLEEPOVER

by: janahjeanb

"It helps if you hold this" Batman said as he push a stuffed doll towards Flash's chest.

At this time of the night, it was human nature to lower down their guards. Flash was no exception. He clutched the offered stuff doll gratefully and muttered, "I just can't sleep you know, in the dark."

The Big Seven have mandatory sleepover and they have settled to sleep in Wayne Manor and to ensure that the city remain safe, Batman had his sons and daughters patrol the night.

"Guys, can you just be quiet?!" Green Lantern hiss at them before stuffing a pillow on his head. "Tryin to sleep here." He grumble.

Shayeera, as if to upset Green Lantern furthwr let out a loud laugh in one corner of the ballroom.

"Oh do his in Superman blue!" Diana goaded while clapping her hand in delight.

Bruce frown at them. He got a vibe that the blue nail polish that Lois Lane was rolling between her palm to warmed up belongs to Stephanie. He also have a sneaking suspicion that Lois had lockpicked Steph's room in order to get it.

Clark who was wearing a sando and basketball shorts look up when Bruce shadow fell over them.

"Hi Bruce!" The boyscout greeted taking his eyes off his wife who is concentrating to paint his toenails blue. "Thanks." He was grateful as Bruce put the tray with midnight snacks beside the guy.

Bruce is on a Brucie setup. He can't be rude while not wearing a cowl. Times like this, reminded the farm boy, that Bruce was brought up as a gentleman actually. "Youre welcome."

Diana wearing one of Bruce's extra tshirt look up from painting Clark's right hand. She was wearing it as opposed to sleeping naked which was her earlier plan. The guys have to actually tackle and restrain her when she started to remove her clothes. She was exasperated considering that thats how she actually sleep."We can do yours next!" She suggested gleefully.

Bruce cleared his throat and pointedly look at his toes where an alternate black and violet coloured his nail.

Shayeera laugh again. "Your daughters are cool." She tsked at her work and add more coating at Clark's left.

Clark accepted as Bruce hand feed him a cookie before Bruce left to wander over Cyborg and J'onn.

Cyborg was in hysterics as J'onn cheated on the game with his bland, straight face.

"Dude that's so unfair." Cyborg complained in between laughter as J'onn had morph into an alien with four hands.

They were playing a versus console game.

"Justice League's no.2 top twekken player," J'onn justify.

"Scoot over." Bruce ordered as he sat beside Cyborg. He smirk when J'onn actually paled. Cyborg was whooping in the background. "Justice League's champion is on the house."

(S)

Bruce wanted to flee especially when he get out of the bedroom freshly showered and find his children waiting.

He wince as Dick hug him with pride. "See?!! I told you sleepover is not overrated! I even told you didn't I? See? don't knock it til you tried it!" He yelled exuberantly.

"Dick, you're killing him, twat!" Jason scolded as he peeled the oldest off Bruce's neck.

Bruce rub his neck. He look at Damian who look at his father with growing horror and realization.

"No father! Gotham needs me! -tt-"

Tim was so happy to get back at the youngest, that he practically shove a pen and the permission slip into Bruce's hand.

"It's final. This coming thursday you'll attend at your school's sleepover.' Bruce declare as he sign his name on the paper.

"Hey Old Man?" Jason said addressing his father-figure. "Can I do a sleepover here?" he asked as they lag behind the others on their way to the kitchen

"This is your home, Jason. Always have been. What kind of idiot question is that?"

"Coz ..i ...thought you hate me?"

"I never hate you kid. You"re my son."

-the end-

05042017

AN/Another work hard but not smarter episode rant in mah life. So since like beginning of February we have no lpg to cook meals, so we use charcoals on an earthen type stove for my umerican readers. The fastest way to have it blazing in no time is to douse it in gas, instead i have to use tonnes of plastic to get it to finally burn. There goes the fucking climate. Hoop de doo!! Because my fam is to cheap to buy gasoline and when i request, they made it sound like i fuckin offended their sensibilities! So yeah it took forever to food prep. But hey hard work trumps intelligince everytime right. And Jesus never said exactly that smart guys go to heaven only those who work hard.

Dog poo seriously everywhere. Its endemic to our house. Dog poo in the kitchen area, the backyard and up in the balcony(but the latter stops thank God).

Chelsea got a sprain. So no dog walk today.

Yah my vrsion of JL big seven is now officially fluctuatin between 7,8,9. Whatever.

MPF paid me 50 bucks when i accompanied him as he bathe his three dogs. So i only ask ta c 23php for my cell data presubscriber load.

Have a tentative plan of doing something big for my 50th DC fanfic story publication. But that would mean a month hiatus coz had to work at least outline of events. Gah! Had to plot. And now, i'm scared. I want to do a Big superman returns post-movie 20k words story. Or a thor-loki, superman-batman crossover au for the 50th. Hmm …..

Damu macelebrar bday nila sa pamilya ko d sa amo ni nga month. -_-

Also i dunno why my cousin cant just buy a new charger instead of suffering currently with a moody intermittent charging with his current one.

I hope my earphone is still intact after i let my bro borrowed it


	13. 41-13

**41-13**

"I dare you!" There was something almost like desperation in between laughter as Flash tried to playfully bump Superman (to no avail) with his shoulder.

"Don't be a wuss," Hal Jordan goaded as well as he cheerfully toss a french frie at the Kryptonian.

Wonder Woman was curious and so after she grab her ice mocha she made her way to her friends.

"Wazzup homie?!" She greeted practicing what Flash taught her as she slide beside Flash in the table at the Watchtower's cafeteria.

Clark who was trying to go for broke in making a perfect milk mustache almost spittake at Diana's greeting. He grab a tissue to wipe his milk and point a finger at Wally. "You corrupted her," he accused.

"Dude," Flash raised both hands un surrender.

"What are you guys talking bout?" Diana asked as she fished the biggest french fry from Hal's stock. She picked one, give the plate one doubtful look and swallowed the one in her hands.

"We're trying to DARE Clark to bop Batman's nose," Hal said with glee.

"Im not suicidal!" Clark stressed. He remember the last time, Batman was pissed and he got a boot to his neck and a kryptonite to his cheek. Not going to happen again.

He shiver.

"I'll do it." Diana said after thinking it over. She stood up. "Where is he?"

Flash and Hal followed leaving behind a blabbering mess of a Man of Steel to hug and rock himself in his seat.

"Motonir Duty," Wally replied while Hal grab for Clark's arm and force him to stand up.

"Trust me. You dont want to miss this. Mental breakdown later Supey." Hal told Clark as he frogmarched him towards the Monitor.

"Ayiii." Diana was squeeling at the dyslexic way Flash sometimes says things. She find it cute.

Clark, Hal and Wally decided to spy by the door and Hal gave Diana a thumb up sign. "Here we go," Diana thought as she walked towards the room where Batman is at.

"Princess," Batman growl as he turn to face the lady head on without standing from his swivel chair. Diana had caught his hearing with her small throat clearing kinda greeting.

"Bop," Diana said as she flick Bruce's nose with a finger. Seeing Bruce's surprise made her laugh out loud.

A soft gentle smile flickered at Bruce's mouth for a sec before Batman grab Diana's wrist and Batman rub his cheek on Diana's palm.

'"Get out," he growl kindly before he playfully slap Diana's behind.

"What was that?!" Hal scolded when Diana came back to them. His arms folded across his chest.

Flash unfolded like a harpsichord from half kneeling as well to glare at Diana. "Yeah. It's mess up!"

Before Diana could protest. Hal continued, "Clark please demonstrate the proper "Bop" gesture."

Clark sigh and did a demo complete with cat's ear and paw like hand.

It would take them boys two more weeks before they realized that Diana and Bruce were dating for awhile now.

 _Idiots_.

- **the end-**

An/ my fave comfort read is anti-kryptonite "newsworthy"

 **08202017**

Jo and fam stays AC

 **08212017**

Bday ni tia b; v and b at event

On and off drizzle

Upstair bathroom unclogged

 **08222017**

Im about sick and tired of my cp but ill stick to it until it crash. Im pretty piss at my aunts too id been complaining and hinting about my broken myphone rio last december '16 but noone helped me. So even if theres an oppprtunity to have an upgrade come this dec' 17, i wont take it. Noone can do passive-aggressive as i can. I deserve a shitty phone because im fulla crap.

Also stand fan in the store broke again. Really need professional repair on that one. Jake's patched up job is no longer good. Kung la ya na gindisbungkal sang gntinluan ya na, tani indi ni amo magkahilatabo

Raiku is been in pain and sick two days now.

Ta paid elec bill. It took her a while.

Stayed up til 3 to finish "erantis"

 **08232017**

Mother ill. Bruh left for iloilo

 **8242017**

Goeanggo surfing cut off because aunt wants me to mind the store.

 **08252017**

Cloudy weather

Start writing stories in sweek

Storm Jolina tonight will hit northern area of Luzon

 **08262017** (Sat)

im fed up wearing the same six or so tshirt/blouse


	14. Chapter 14

an quess who watch justice league and loving it. henry cavull's gloriousness *fan self*

title:

post justice league (2017) movie

"thank god. I thought I was in the wrong place!" Superman said as soon as he landed the moment he spied the familiar figure of his friends outside an abandon mansion from nowhere.

Aquaman squinted at him. "why are you and Flash dress like that?" he asked waving at Flash also dress up in his uniform.

While Flash squeeled a happy, "wow! You brought pies!"

"This is a homecoming presesnt," Superman told Flash while lifting his package up where Flash couldnt get it. And for good measure he also hover several inches off the ground.

"this is not a ...league of sorts business. Hence the casual attire," Cyborg explained as he look down at his hood and jacket ensemble.

"hngh." flash stopped. He looked thoughful all of a sudden. "Be back in a flash!"

Superman ignore as the guy vanish into thin air. Instead he look at the old manion and admire it. "G-gosh this is huge!"

flash came back, chewing and already dress in his civilian clothes. "yeah" he agreed cheerfully.

"let me help with that." cyborg offer as some of the chhocolate bars in Barry's arm started to fall at the guy's childish enthusiasm.

Superman give a twirl and only stopped when he is already in his checkered ensemble.

The only one who seemed bothered was Flash at his change of clothes. "dude, speedster here. And I dont need to see all those flesh!" he scolded.

Clark turn beet red. Arthur snorted.

They all stop when the door finally open and Diana came out looking beautiful despite the sweat and her rather homey look. "good that you are here. You can all catch up with the cleaning."

at their horrified look, she just folded her arms. "we wont have a quarter if we dont get this place in shape." she wave at the placce behind her.

"ehh" cyborg spluttered intelligently.

Aquaman eager to impress the only female in the team eagerly piped in. "I could wash the exterior."

he was already trying to summon a huge amount of water from the lake when Bruce wayne also came out. "No super powers." he scolded at Arthur. He look at Clark's gift then up to Clark's face.

"you brought pies," he said a hum of appreciation in his tone. "Dick would love it."

"who is dick?" Clark asked curious as they followed the older man inside the mansion.

"my son."

they stopped as they heard a curious mix of four or five voices from the distance.

"stop teasing him jayjay!"

"-tt-

"fuck-"

"language!"

bruce look annoyed. But then he seemed to lit up when a black haired asian teenager approach them with graceful small step.

"friends," Bruce said as he coax Cassandra on his side. "this is one of my daughter, Cass."

flash almost hide at Superman's back when he heard the sound of multiple running footstep. "how many kids do you have anyway" he asked in awe.

-the end-


	15. food

An: yes,more post Justice League (2017) stuff.

fooood

"Wh-what is this cra- uhm," Arthur hastily backpedal from saying "crap" as one powerful Amazonian give him a glare if he dare continues and hurt Barry's feeling.

Bruce was already texting a pizza company for sustenance and give a huff when his latest phone failed to send out the message. He wasnt aware of Diana's protective tendency in regards with how she threaten their team mates when any team mate would seemed to hurt Barry's feeling unintentionally or not and would find this later on but not today.

"Huh?" Clark looked up from stuffing his face with the mix fry and grin appreciatively when Arthur dump his food in his plate.

Bruce just toss his phone at Clark and watch Clark read with a smile Alfred's sms which just say:

"No junkfood Master Bruce."

Bruce hated that Alfred have a backdoor in his phone's software. He take back his phone and stuff it in his pocket.

Bart who was at the mini-kitchen bringing in more foodstuff, smile as he return in his apartment dining room and find Arthur's plate empty. "You like it!" He beamed him a smile.

Arthur guiltily tried to divert Barry's attention by calling Barry's attention at Cyborg who wouldn't move away from watching k-pop on the screen. "He said he wants to eat with you."

"Oh n-no thanks." Victor said politely when Barry poke him with a plate filled with something completely indedible.

"Is this a robocop thing?" Barry blurted.

The two stare at each other in horror at the faux pas (whatever that means)

"Do you have cereals?" Victor asked tentatively while trying to recover.

Diana smile hearing the two youngest members of the team giggling happily as they eat their respective cereals with lots of playful poking and teasing.

A contentment-filled air fills the room but of course asshole Bruce have to ruin it.

He stand up restlessly and after he made sure he looks groomed. "Come on guys. Let's go get shawarmas. My treat."

11/20/2017

Rainy kinda day

Aunt c still have headache


	16. The Bat made a house a home

Bruce made a family

A post-justice league (2017) movie

By: janahjeanb

Bruce Wayne could give a good glare almost as good as Batman despite the fact that currently he is wearing just his sleeping attire and soft slipper.

Batman was very very please when one of the Atlantian flinched at his glare and almost run in an effort to get away from him.

"What is this, Aquaman?!" Bruce demanded as soon as he arrive at Aquaman's side near the lake at the Manor.

"You can dress as a… sleeping guy too eh?" Arthur said as he watch at the corner of his eyes at grumpy Bruce.

Before Bruce could repeat his question, Arthur cupped both hands on his mouth and yelled furiously in Atlantean at his men who weren't working fast enough for his taste.

Bruce let himself watch as a group of ten men were slowly trying to build something like an island or floating castle in his lake. He scratched his head at the tech they're using.

"Just...what is this?" He bark. The men must have something said in wit in reply to Arthur's yell because Arthur was laughing.

"Oh." Arthur fully turned his attention at him with a twinkle in his eyes. "Considering we are gonna be a league of our own now, I thought this would be okey. I don't want to travel all the way to Atlanta if you're going to call me for a meeting."

"Your home away from home?" Bruce clarify blandly.

"Basically yes."

Bruce wanted to yell. But he decided two pills of aspirin might do him more good.

"By the way," arthur shouted at the human as Bruce made his way back to his glass house. "Have you check the East side of the manor?"

That give Bruce pause. There is nothing out there except a field of grass. But, why was Arthur laughin when he said that?

"Oh for God's sake!" Now Bruce was cross as he look up at Superman who was a whirlwind of action. Plowing,planting, floating …

"Bruceeee!" Superman yelled happily when he spied his friend. Before Bruce could protest, Superman was already hugging him.

"I can't wait until my corns reach waist high! Look! I think i planted two hectares but maybe more. You'll love mom's corndog! What do you think??" Superman was blabbering a mile a minute as he landed them both on the ground after that airlifting hug.

Bruce tried to straighten his hair. "I think people will be asking WHY Superman is seen planting corns in Wayne's property!" He yelled furiously at Clark!

"Oh." Superman looked like a kick-puppy.

Bruce took a deep breath. "Fine. You can keep planting, Kansas. But go change and no flying, understand?"

Before Clark could super-sped away, Bruce seeming to read his mind grab his cape. "You still have your overnight bag with you here since your last stay. You can change here."

"Okey!" Clark chirp before he flew towards the glass house.

Bruce was looking for hard liquor in the kitchen when Barry came in noisily gumming on Alfred's cookies of all things.

Their eyes locked at each other and Barry look comically terrified as Bruce stalked at him like a pissed-off cat.

"Sooo, you're the one stealing all my Batcookies!"

Despite the fact that Bruce had him trapped between the wall and Batman's body. Also despite how easily Bruce lift him from the ground by the collar, nevertheless this was Barry so, Bruce doesnt even seemed surprise when…

delight transform Barry's face of that of a child. "You call it 'bat'cookies??"

That is just so Barry. Fanboying from kpop music to …

"It's a reflex of mine," Bruce said defensively, distracted for a sec. He scowl back again. "You have some 'plaining to do with Alfred!"

Barry give out a whine.

"You're grounded. Go to your room now!"

"Hey! I don't even live here!" Barry protested.

Bruce look at Barry's adorable pajama onesies and then scoffed. "Where's Diana?" He asked Barry's dejected back.

"Kitchen."

Bruce decided to vent his anxiety at the only other adult in the team and was heard muttering "children" as he walk towards Alfred's domain. Drink forgotten.

"Nice reflex." Diana remarked when Bruce caught an apple being thrown at him.

"What's cooking?" Bruce yelp when Alfred coldly rap his knuckle with a spatula when he thought he was being sneaky in snatching food. Bruce hurried towards the Amazonian to distant himself from his butler.

Diana playfully bump her shoulder with Bruce at her side. "An Amazonian rice dish."

"Can you call Cyborg?" She requested after awhile as Alfred, Bruce and Diana team up in setting up the table.

"Wait. He is here?" Bruce gawped at that information.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "He went to your bedroom last night and the two of you snuggle over a shared nightmare, Master Bruce!"

"It was endearing." Diana added with a giggle since Alfred had immediately went to her that morning so that they can do mutual "aaw" at the sight.

Bruce's face flush. "Where is he?" He

Asked since he woke up with the kid gone.

"Two doors from my room."

"Wait. You have a room here?!"

Diana laugh at him. "Bruce, we are not just a league, we're family now."

(S)

Later that night…

"What are you doing Master Bruce?" Alfred said curiously while delivering Bruce's protein shake down in the batcave.

Bruce give the man a grateful look as he quickly sip his sustenance. His other hand still busy poking and closing windows on his batmonitor.

"I decided to cancel plans for building a watchtower in space." He answer. "Tell me Alfred, do you think they are game to have TacoTuesday every third tuesday of the month?"

Alfred wipe suddenly happy tears that spring into his eyes. "Yes."

-the end-

AN:

An AU where there's no robin or kids in Bruce's life. Bummer.

I need a fanfic where Henry Cavill is half naked please send me a link. Rawr

11212017

Still no lpg

Cooked rice and fried fishes for dinner


End file.
